teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Muckman
Muckman, aka Garson Grunge or The Noxious Avenger, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. As the former garbage man of New York City, Garson Grunge, he is a mutant made out of garbage and has a mutant eyeball named Joe Eyeball. He is New York's Monster Hero and the muscles of the Mighty Mutanimals. Muckman debuts in The Noxious Avenger. Origins Inside an abandoned Kraang Lab, Bebop and Rocksteady were fighting the Ninja Turtles when the duo were searching for Reagent-X for Shredder and Baxter Fly. In the alley next to the building, a garbageman named Garson Grunge was cleaning up the place. Then when Bebop managed to throw a canister of Mutagen at Michelangelo, he tucked in his head and then the canister went out through the window. Unlucky for Garson Grunge, the Mutagen fell on him and he also fall on trash. There he mutated into a garbage monster known as Muckman. TV Show Season 2 Invasion of the Squirrelanoids Pizza Face (Episode) Season 3 The Noxious Avenger Annihilation Earth Part Two Season 4 Earth's Last Stand Requiem Season 5 The Big Blowout Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Relationships Episodes * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids (Poster) * Pizza Face (Episode) (Poster) * The Noxious Avenger (Debut) * Annihilation Earth Part Two * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) * Requiem * The Big Blowout Gallery Trivia * Muckman and Joe Eyeball will debut in episode 15 of Season 3 (The Noxious Avenger). * Muckman is a classic character of the TMNT universe. * In Invasion of the Squirrelanoids, there is a poster inside Mikey's Bedroom of a monster named Muckman, which foreshadowed his appearance in the series. ** The same poster was seen in Pizza Face (Episode). * Like their 1987 counterpart, Bebop and Rocksteady caused his mutation. * He was formerly Garson Grunge, who worked as as a garbage man. ** Formerly, he was a sewer worker who would be chased by mutants that he found in the Sewers. * Playmates Toys will release an action figure on him. * In The Noxious Avenger, he thought that the Ninja Turtles mutated him since he saw them in the alley near the building where the Mutagen fell from. Later on, he finds out that the Turtles were not responsible for his mutation. * He allied with Bebop and Rocksteady because he was lied by them that they knew the cure to his mutation, as well as lying to him that the Ninja Turtles also mutated them. * It seems that he knows Timothy (who is referred by him as The Pulverizer). * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he became part of the Mighty Mutanimals and fought alongside with the Ninja Turtles, Splinter, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones to stop the Triceratons. * Unlike his 1987 counterpart, this incarnation of Muckman is able to manipulate any form of garbage nearby.Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ally Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Former Human Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Human Category:Accidental Mutations Category:Characters Introduced In Season 3 Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Former Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:1987 Foot Clan Enemies